The present invention relates generally to internal instruction optimization, and more specifically, to caching optimized internal instructions in a loop buffer.
Processors access internal instructions from memory and execute the internal instructions to control operations of a computing device and to cause the computing device to perform particular functions, such as data processing, display, calculation, data storage, data output, and other functions. Different types of memory, such as non-volatile memory, ROM, RAM, or flash memory may store large quantities of internal instructions, but may operate at slower clock speeds than the processor. Higher-speed buffers and/or cache memory may be used to store smaller numbers of internal instructions than main memory and may be accessed directly by the processor at higher speeds than main memory to improve a speed of the computing device.